


Uppercut

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Dynamics, Trust Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: Tag episodio 04x09





	Uppercut

Sin la tobillera podría correr más allá de su rango designado, salir de la isla incluso, si lo quisiera. Huir, huir, tan lejos como pudiera de Peter Burke y su maldita desconfianza, de todos esos secretos a medias y mentiras veladas que se habían convertido en parte de su relación en los últimos meses. 

Corría y corría, los músculos de las piernas ardiéndole por el esfuerzo, el sudor haciendo que la playera y la sudadera se le pegaran a la espalda, escuchando apenas los sonidos del tráfico bajo la agitación en su respiración. Se detuvo de repente, cuando le faltó el aire y sintió que no podía dar un paso más. Cayó de rodillas, jalando aire, el picor del sudor en los ojos. 

Miró a su alrededor, buscando ubicar en donde estaba, hasta dónde le había llevado la necesidad de alejarse. A media distancia, la silueta del puente de Brooklyn fue como una bofetada en pleno rostro. Un gruñido de frustración salió de su garganta cuando intentó ponerse de pie para echar a andar en dirección opuesta. Su huida le había llevado sin siquiera darse cuenta hasta casi la misma puerta del hogar de Peter. 

Caminó hasta un parque cercano, donde se recostó en la primera banca libre que encontró. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Sam, seguro de que esta vez no sería diferente a las anteriores y tampoco obtendría respuesta. Dejó otro mensaje grabado en la contestadora y le escribió un texto a Mozzie diciéndole que estaba bien y que volvería a casa tan pronto le fuera posible.

Ahora que ya no tenía el sonido de sus pies contra el pavimento y los latidos de su corazón distrayéndolo, Neal no podía sacarse de la cabeza el momento en que Peter le había dicho que, sí le había mentido había sido porque él lo había hecho primero.

Nunca le había dicho una mentira a Peter, nunca. Omitía cierta información, si; evadía preguntas, desviaba la atención hacia cualquier otro lado, pero nunca, _nunca_ le había mentido directamente y a la cara. No podría hacerlo, simplemente era algo de lo que no se sentía capaz, aun y si ello significaba la diferencia entre salvarse o no.

Y con todo ese asunto de Sam y la muerte de Ellen, Neal había puesto en la balanza todos los pros y los contra de no contarle a Peter y cada vez, en cada situación, el peso se inclinaba a favor de no hacer nada a sus espaldas; lo que le había costado el no tener del todo la confianza de hombre que podía ayudarle a descubrir quien realmente era Neal Caffrey.

Su rostro había comenzado a hincharse y la inactividad hacía que la rigidez de sus músculos tras el maltrato infringido durante la pelea, se convirtiera en un dolorcito que amenazaba con dejarlo incapacitado para moverse si no hacia pronto algo para aliviarlo.

Se sentó despacio, considerando sus opciones: podría tomar un taxi para ir a casa y llamar a Moz para que fuera a ayudarle, lo que le llevaría cuando menos cuarenta y cinco minutos con el tráfico de la ciudad a esa hora o bien, caminar unas cuantas cuadras y tocar a la puerta de Elizabeth y ponerse enteramente en sus manos y dejar que las cosas sucedieran de una vez por todas. O también podía quedarse recostado ahí y esperar a que la muerte o el aburrimiento tomaran la decisión por él. 

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus hombros, sacudiendo ligeramente sus brazos, respirando, esperando.

Un lengüetazo en medio del rostro casi le hizo caer de la banca. Frente a él Satchmo movía alegremente la cola y amenazaba con echársele encima en cualquier instante. Abrazó al animal con gusto, aceptando de forma definitiva que sin importar lo que hiciera, su destino estaba condenado a estar siempre enredado con el de los Burke.

\- ¿Neal? – Elizabeth estaba junto a ellos un momento después y había preocupación en el tono de su voz - ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que Peter y tu deberían…? ¡Oh por Dios! Cariño – pasó una mano cuidadosamente por los pómulos hinchados, evitando la pequeña cortada cerca del párpado -, ¿Peter te hizo esto?

\- Deberías verlo a él. – Neal intentó sonreír pero sólo pudo hacer una mueca que le ganó un beso de Elizabeth en la frente. Cerró los ojos y ahogó un suspiro, no se suponía que debiera sentirse reconfortado, seguro y a salvo bajo las manos de Elizabeth cuando no menos de una hora antes golpeaba ciega y furiosamente a su marido.

\- Vamos a casa, te pondremos algo frio en el rostro, una taza de té y analgésicos, te recuestas y descansas un momento. Llamaré a Mozzie para que te haga compañía mientras hago otro tanto con mi marido, quien seguramente estará tan molido como tú. ¿Puedes caminar? – Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y apoyándose en ella, tomaron camino a la casa, con Satchmo saltando alegremente frente a ellos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Abrió los ojos despacio, aun adolorido a pesar de los analgésicos y las compresas frías. Por un segundo se sintió confundido, desconociendo la cama sobre la que se había quedado dormido y la vista de la habitación. Cuidadosamente se dio la vuelta e inesperadamente se encontró de frente con el rostro preocupado de Moz, lo que le provocó un susto tremendo.

\- No se supone que debas quedarte dormido si tienes una contusión. – Moz comentó, después de haberle revisado el rostro con total desconsideración. 

\- No tengo una contusión, sólo estoy ligeramente apaleado.- Mozzie le miró entrecerrando los ojos, señal inequívoca de que no estaba de acuerdo con su comentario. 

\- Es que sólo un golpe en la cabeza puede explicar que te fueras del lugar del modo en que lo hiciste. No supe que responder cuando me preguntaron dónde habías ido, aunque a Peter no le costó mucho deducirlo. – Una mueca que no llegó a ser sonrisa torció los labios de Neal. – Supongo que te encontró y supongo que las cosas no salieron muy bien. 

\- Sam no estaba ahí porque ¿sabes?, Peter decidió hablar con él sin consultarlo conmigo, igual que lo hizo con Ellen. Por él fue que los encontraron y por su culpa Ellen está muerta. – Apenas pudo completar la frase, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta que sentía se le cerraba por la angustia, la rabia y la impotencia. 

Rechazó la mano de Moz que se había posado sobre su hombro, las lágrimas finalmente rodando por sus mejillas. Miró de nuevo la habitación en que estaban y el hecho de reconocer que, después de la casa de June, ese lugar era el sitio donde siempre se había sentido más seguro y protegido no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

\- No puedes estar seguro de que fue su culpa lo que pasó con Ellen y, sobre lo de Sam, prefiero abstenerme de opinar sobre la situación porque aun no estoy del todo convencido de que se pueda confiar en él. Y si te interesa saber sobre Peter, está allá abajo dormido en su sillón favorito, no tan apaleado como tú pero, ciertamente, sintiéndose igual de miserable.

\- Necesito salir de aquí. – Saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación, con Moz unos pasos detrás del él. Cuando éste finalmente entendió que era lo que pretendía hacer, se interpuso entre él y la ventana que daba al patio trasero.

\- Ah no, no vas a salir de aquí por la puerta trasera, a escondidas. No voy a permitir que le hagas una grosería a Elizabeth. – Moz trataba de no alzar la voz mientras le daba a sus palabras el tono de amenaza adecuado. 

\- No quiero hablar con Peter ahora, ya bastante malo es que terminé en su casa después de haberle dicho que, definitivamente todo se había acabado entre nosotros. – Neal ignoró la expresión de incredulidad de Moz, era su problema si no creía que estaba hablando en serio esta vez.

\- ¿Algún motivo en particular para esta “gran pelea que va a ponerle fin a nuestra amistad”? ¿O es sólo otro más de sus usuales malentendidos? – Habían vuelto a la habitación donde Neal comenzó a arreglar el lugar para hacer algo de tiempo mientras encontraba la forma de salir de ahí sin tener que cruzar palabra con Peter. – Aunque considerando las cosas, tienes que darle algo de razón a Peter; para poder estar siempre un paso delante de ti, necesita considerar incluso el peor escenario y hasta el momento no se ha equivocado con eso. – Moz podía ver que sus palabras molestaban a Neal pero, si eso servía para hacerle entrar en razón, no importaba si él terminaba siendo el objeto de su enojo.

\- Precisamente ese es el problema, confiar en mí no debería costarle tanto. – Neal sabía que sonaba como un chiquillo enfurruñado, pero no le importaba.  


\- Criminal – Policía. ¿Qué parte no entiendes? Peter confía en ti más allá del punto que le marca esta extraña posición en la que ambos se encuentran y considerando que en los últimos seis meses huiste del país, realizaste no uno si no dos robos, dejaste ir a Alex y contactaste a Sam sin consultarle… no estoy justificándolo, pero puedo entender su perspectiva. – Neal se dejó caer en la cama, cansado y frustrado. – También sé que tú has llevado tu sentido de la amistad un tanto demasiado lejos; tu reputación dentro del medio esta volviéndose ambigua, por decir lo menos. Le diste a Peter poder sobre ti y ahora te quejas de que está abusando de ello.

Neal estaba consciente de que el verdadero problema entre él y Peter radicaba en que no hablaban el uno con el otro. Desde el principio – desde que eran el estafador y el policía que jugaban al gato y al ratón – siempre hubo secretos entre ellos, eso los había mantenido en el juego por tanto tiempo. 

Ninguno de los dos había contado con que llegarían a ser tan cercanos, amigos incluso, por eso nunca abandonaron esa regla no escrita entre ellos de no contarse todo, porque ambos disfrutaban del pretender que seguían en el juego, donde el premio era sorprender al otro cuando menos se lo esperaran.

Y ahora tenía que cargar en su conciencia con la muerte de la única persona que podía conectar su pasado con su presente y, el temor a no tener un futuro, era lo que le había hecho huir de Peter unas horas antes. 

Esta no era su primera discusión con Peter y, conociéndolos, no sería la última. Siempre habían conseguido hablar con calma sobre sus problemas y encontrar un punto donde ambos cedían en algo, para mantener su amistad intacta pero esta vez, las consecuencias de su mutua desconfianza no sólo les habían afectado a ellos. Había perdido a Ellen y estaba a punto de perder a Sam, por la culpa directa o indirecta de Peter y eso le dificultaba dar el siguiente paso. No podía hablar con Peter sobre eso, no en su propia casa, no luego de los golpes, no cuando el resentimiento y la pena estaban tan a flor de piel.

Necesitaba salir de ahí pero Moz no iba a dejarle hacerlo de la forma fácil. 

Se levantó de la cama y echó a andar tras Moz escaleras abajo, confiando en su buena suerte, esperando no tener que enfrentar a Peter.

\- ¿Van a quedarse a cenar? – Elizabeth hablaba con Moz en la cocina y, aun protegido por el pilar junto a la escalera, Neal pudo ver que Peter ya no se encontraba en su sofá favorito. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, preparando su mejor sonrisa para despedirse de Elizabeth y salir de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible, sin que pareciera que estaba huyendo.

\- Agradecemos la invitación, Elizabeth, pero creo que ya hemos dado suficientes molestias por un día. – Neal se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. – Gracias por ser de nuevo mi enfermera, prometo que no volveré a abusar de tus atenciones en el futuro.  
\- Sabes que no es una molestia. Sigue aplicando compresas frías y tomando los analgésicos, aunque no te vendría mal que te viera un médico. – Elizabeth le sonrió y Neal se sintió mal por tener que irse así, pero era lo que debía hacer.

\- Peter llevó a Satchmo a dar un paseo, no debe tardar en regresar. Puedo prepararnos un té, mientras esperan. – Neal alcanzó a ver el intercambio de miradas entre Moz y Elizabeth. No iba a dejar que su amigo se saliera con la suya.

\- De nuevo, gracias, Elizabeth, pero creo que sería mejor si… - la puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió y Satchmo entró dando saltos, seguido de Peter. Hasta ahí había llegado su buena suerte.

 

Mozzie y Elizabeth se quedaron en la cocina, bebiendo su té, mientras Peter y Neal hacían otro tanto en el jardín. Neal observó como Peter abría y cerraba los puños continuamente, dolorido quizá por la pelea. Él se había tomado otra dosis de analgésicos y tenía sobre su mejilla una de las compresas frías que Elizabeth tenía en casa. Ninguno había dicho palabra alguna desde que Peter le hizo una seña de seguirle afuera y el silencio estaba volviéndose más incómodo minuto a minuto.

\- Tengo a Jones y a Cruz investigando a Sam – Neal se mordió los labios, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no levantarse e irse -, y hasta ahora, nada es lo que parece.

\- Quiero al FBI fuera de esto, Peter, y estoy hablando muy en serio. – Peter se puso de pie, pasándose una mano por el rostro, molesto por la situación. Neal se quedó sentado, esperando.

\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizá Sam sabe mucho más de lo que te está diciendo? ¿Qué te dice sólo aquello que quieres escuchar? No hay rastros de su nombre en relación al programa de protección a testigos que manejaba a Ellen, no hay modo de que él estuviera en contacto con ella antes de aparecer en escena. – Neal se mordió los labios. Él se había hecho esas mismas preguntas y aun no tenía las respuestas.

\- Va a desaparecer de nuevo y con él se irá la única posibilidad de que sepa que fue lo que realmente pasó, Peter. Tu y el buró harán que huya y no puedo dejar que eso pase. Necesito saber, por favor, déjame ser yo quien maneje esta situación, prometo que te mantendré al tanto de todo. – Neal sabía que sonaba desesperado, pero no sabía que más hacer. 

\- Puedo apartar a mi equipo, pero yo seguiré investigando, Neal. Estás involucrado emocionalmente en este asunto y ese siempre ha sido un problema contigo. Hago esto porque me preocupo por ti, porque no puedo permitir que te ciegue la esperanza e ignores el sentido común. – Neal alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. Pasó un largo rato antes de que Neal apartara la vista y asintiera con la cabeza, aceptando sus condiciones.

\- No más mentiras, Peter. Discutiremos cada paso de tu investigación y si te digo que te detengas, lo harás. – Peter volvió a sentarse frente a Neal, dispuesto a negociar.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos en este punto? Siempre se trata de qué tanto podemos confiar el uno en el otro y siempre, siempre, resulta que no podemos hacerlo. – Peter fue quien puso sobre la mesa el verdadero punto central de sus problemas y Neal se sintió ligeramente aliviado de no haber sido él quien lo hiciera.

\- Eso no va a cambiar, Peter. – Neal mantuvo la cabeza baja, incapaz de mirar a Peter mientras hablaba. – Somos lo que somos y lo que somos se sostiene por esa desconfianza mutua. Me queda poco más de un año para completar mi condena y no dudes en que haré cuanto esté en mí poder por liberarme y liberarte de esta obligación. 

Peter apretó los labios, en su típico gesto de descontento. Neal sabía que lo estaba lastimando deliberadamente pero la situación requería que ignoraran cualquier consideración. El futuro de su relación profesional – su relación personal era un asunto que aun tenían que discutir – sería determinado por la decisión que se tomara esa noche, en ese lugar. 

\- Sin mentiras, Neal. – Peter tomó una de las cervezas que había llevado consigo cuando salieron al patio, sin mirar a Neal.

\- Sin mentiras. Solo necesito hablar con él y obtener algunas respuestas. 

Neal observó a Peter beber su cerveza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas creer que había sinceridad en las promesas de ambos.


End file.
